Jade and Sophie in a cafe somewhere
by codeyamigirl
Summary: Really random almost war like fight between me and my friend and we've pulled some of our favourite tv, anime and movie characters into the mix. Enjoy! WARNING this is a fanfic with more then 1 cross over!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi! to anyone who is reading this. I am Codeyamigirl and this is my first fanfic on fanfiction im not quite where to put it in as it is and cross over of SO many tv show, movies and animes. This is a collaboration with a friend of mine who is not on fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it and please review so that i know you are.

WARNING! this fanfic is VERY random!

* * *

Chapter 1

On one normal day in a café, somewhere, Sophie and Jade were talking. Sophie was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, mid-calf black boots and a blue off both shoulders long-sleeved top and Jade was wearing leather pants, a white shirt, leather jacket and leather mid-calf boots.

"I will live forever unless someone comes at me with a pointy stick!" Jade declared.

"Pointy stick?" Sophie asked disappearing into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked as Sophie exited the kitchen hiding something behind her back.

"Nothing ..." Sophie answered heading towards the stairs.

"What is that behind your back?" Jade asked walking towards Sophie.

"Nothing ..." Sophie repeated walking faster towards the stairs.

Jade runs up to Sophie and grabs the object from behind Sophie's back, realising there chop sticks, which are pointy, snaps them in half.

"Awww I can't eat me Chinese now" Sophie complained putting in an innocent sad face.

Jade now being angry that Sophie had tried to kill her pulls a gun out of nowhere and shots Sophie with it. Sophie falls to the ground apparently dead, but after a few minutes gets back up with wound gone.

"Guns can't kill me, code bearers are immortal remember?" Sophie reminded Jade.

"Ops I missed the guy behind you, oh darn, you should really not stand in the way of my gun ..." Jade said with a cocky smile.

Sophie looks behind her to find a very frightened Yugi Mutou staring at them.

"Why would you want to kill Yugi? And where did you get that gun from?" Sophie asked turning back to Jade.

"I'm killing him because of his face." Jade said sarcastically and then said pointing toward one of the café windows. "And the guns from Asda the one across the street."

"That's a stupid excuse and Yugi's hair is cool!" Sophie yelled.

Yugi muttered thanks in the background.

Sophie pulls out the Jackal and a steaks, she shoots three silver bullets at Jade and throws the steak. Jade dodged the bullets and the steak, then pulls out a sword and chops off both of Sophie's ankles. Sophie heals again, after shoots three more rounds and pushes over a table to protect herself.

"Do we own this café?" Sophie asked.

"We don't own the café." Jade confirmed, crawling behind a counter and using a knife concealed in her boot to remove the bullet from our shoulder. "Ha! You missed my heart, the silver doesn't kill me, but might weaken me, but, hey, I'm still fighting! What your weaknesses?"

"Dam we're going to have to pay for all the damage!" Sophie said shooting again, then after throws a ninja star. "I have no idea what my weaknesses are, but if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

Sophie then pulls out a piece of cake and eats it.

"Hey! That was my cake!" Jade yelled, throwing twenty chop sticks and then used MP5 to blow a hole in the table Sophie was hiding behind.

"Finders, keepers!" Sophie said poking her tongue out then ducked behind another table.

Sophie then pulls out her own MP5 and blows up the counter jade's hiding behind. Jade doges by ducking into the kitchen and she throws a grenade throw the kitchen door at Sophie. Sophie protects herself by pulling out a grenade proof shield and the retreats up the stairs to the second floor.

"Time for plan B" she mutters to herself.

Jade follows Sophie up the stairs shooting her MP5 as she goes. Sophie ducks into a room to avoid being hit and runs up the stairs towards the roof, where she is chased to the edge by Jade.

"Dam you!" Sophie swears at Jade before doing a back flip off the roof and lands safely on her feet on the ground two stories below.

"I will find you and end this!" Jade yelled over the roof then disappears and reappears behind Sophie.

Sophie turns around to find Jade behind her and jumps but out of Jade's range.

"Shit!" Sophie swore. "Ok, time for plan c. Kisshu!"

A green haired, golden eyed alien with long ears teleports in next to Sophie grabs her by the hand and teleports out again with Sophie.

"Shit! Not again!" Jade growled pulling out her telephone. "Hey, Mr. Mist, she escaped."

"Again?!" Mr. Mist yelled through the other end of the phone.

"Yes, again." Jade sighed. "I'm coming in, but I need to go to the med unit before I see you."

Jade hangs up and teleports to med unit. Where she waits for a doctor to come along and stitch up the wounds. Once the wound were stitch up Jade heads to Mr. Mist's office on the floor above. When she arrives she knocks on the door and waits.

"Come in" Mr Mist orders from inside the room.

Jade complies and sits down on a chair in front of Mr. Mist's desk. Mr. Mist was a man in his late forties with grey hair and stubble; he had brown eyes and wore a grey suit with a black tie and black shoes.

"The tracker that you shot at her is active, she's in Japan" Mr. Mist informs jade.

"Japan!" Jade yelled. "I'm not going there that's her head quarters!"

Meanwhile in Cafe Mew Mew, in Japan, Sophie calls on Kisshu's two brothers, Pai and Taruto, to help. Pai was taller and older than Kisshu; he had grey-purple hair and dark purple eyes, he also had long pointy ears like Kisshu. Taruto was the youngest and smallest of the three; he had brown hair and golden eyes and just like he brothers he had long pointy ears.

"What's that on your back?" Pai asked, pulling off the tracker on Sophie's back and shows it to her.

"That's a tracker!" Sophie gasps, grabbing the tracker and throwing it in to the air and destroys it but shooting with the gun she had in her pocket. "Jade must have put it on me that bitch!"

Jade teleports in at the mention of her name.

"Hay everyone do u want to meet my buddies?" Jade said with a smile.

Ten men teleport in behind Jade.

"Crap!" Sophie swore. "Pai, Tart go!" She orders.

"Attack!" Jade orders.

Both Pai and Taruto attack at Sophie's command. While Pai and Taruto fight with Jade's men, Sophie whispers in Kisshu's ear.

"Time to call in British reinforcements"

Kisshu grabbed Sophie by the hand and teleports out. Sophie and Kisshu teleport into the Hellsing manner.

"Integra we need to borrow Alucard and Seras." Sophie informed the head of the Hellsing organisation, Sir Integra Fairbrook Winsgate Hellsing.

Integra was about twenty-five and was much taller than the two teens that stood before her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore glasses and a green suit with a blue tie.

"Why would you need to borrow my best agents?" She asked.

"Jade has decided to attack openly." Sophie replies.

At the mention of Jades name Integra stiffened.

Integra nodded. "Very well take Alucard and Seras, but tell me when you need more help."

Sophie nodded. "Of course."

Integra summoned the two vampires, who both entered the room by morphing through the shadows.

"What is it you need my master?" Alucard asked, bowing.

Alucard was a tall man with black hair and red eyes that were concealed behind orange sunglasses. He wore a red hat, red suit and a red trench coat. Seras was a young woman, who was in her early twenties. She had blonde hair which was held in a pony tail and red eyes. She wore a red solders uniform, but with a skit instead of trousers.

"I need you to go and help Sophie with the problem she has." Integra ordered.

"Of course my master." Alucard relied.

Sophie, Kisshu, Alucard and Seras teleported back to the café mew mew to find that it was empty.

"Hay where's Pai and Tart?" Sophie asked aloud.

* * *

A/N: so ... that was chapter one! what did you think? I love all opinions and constructive criticism. Chapter 2 will be up soon see ya then!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hay readers I'm back with the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it and please be sure to read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

20 minutes earlier

The battle continued after Sophie and Kisshu left, for Pai and Taruto it was tough seeing as they were outnumbered, but they were soon tried and had taken out all, but five of Jade's men. Jade decides to cut her losses and throws sleeping gas at Pai and Taruto, who are knock out instantly. Jade orders her men to tie them up and teleports them to her base. At Jade's base Jade quickly performs an operation on Pai and Taruto inserting C4 into their chests. After Jade wipes Pai's and Taruto's memories and teleports them to the front of café mew mew. Inside the Kisshu looks outside one of the café's windows to find Pai and Taruto outside seemingly grading the front door to the cafe.

"Pai and Tart are outside." Kisshu commented.

"Really?" Sophie asked. "Well let's go see what they're doing then."

The group walked out of the café doors.

"Pai, Tart what ya doing out here?" Sophie asked.

"You told us to come out here and guard the café." Tart replied.

"No I didn't..." Sophie's eyes widen when she realises what must have happened to Pai and Taruto. "Shit! Jade must have done something to them!"

While they continued to talk Jade was listening in through a mini microphone she placed on Pai while reporting back to Mr. Mist via a cell phone.

"Is the microphone working?" Mr. Mist asked.

"It has been activated sir." Jade replied. "We can hear everything they say."

"Good." Mr. Mist said.

"Sir they already believe I've got something to do with Pai and Taruto losing their memories." Jade reported.

"Well they're spot on, aren't they?" Mr. Mist said cockily.

"What should I do sir?" Jade asked.

"Wait until they go back into the café then set off the C2 you placed in Pai and Taruto's bodies." Mr. Mist replied.

"Yes sir." Jade nodded.

Back out in front of the café the group were trying to figure out what Jade could've done to Pai and Taruto.

"If I know jade... which I do." Sophie pondered. "She'll probably do something to try to kill me, so I don't trust you two to come into the café for the time being; until we find out what she's done."Catherina

"Sir, I think she's caught on to us; she's refusing to let them in." Jade told Mr. Mist from her hiding spot near café mew mew.

"Ok, then switch to operation ostrich." Mr. Mist replied.

"Sir, Ostrich?" Jade asked. "That's so risky."

"I know." Mr. Mist replies in a monotone. "Just do it."

Jade presses a few buttons on her laptop and then says:

"The men are in place."

"Can you get a visual?" Mr. Mist asks.

"Yes." Jade replied.

"Then leave it up to you and your men." Mr. Mist ordered. "Keep me informed."

"Yes sir." Jade relies, hanging up the phone then teleports out.

Meanwhile in front of café mew mew the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Sophie yelled in surprise.

"I think it's an earthquake!" Kisshu replied.

"Could this be the work of that jade person you speak of?" Alucard asked.

"Maybe your right Alucard." Sophie said nodding. "You and Seras should start mission is to search and destroy Jade now, just in case."

The duo nodded and left.

"Kisshu get me back into the café." Sophie ordered. "Pai, Tart get your selves to the ron de vu and we'll meet you there."

Pai and nod and teleport off as Kisshu teleports Sophie into the upper level of café mew mew. When they arrived you could hear the sound of the evaluator moving upwards.

"Do you hear that?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah it sounds like the elevator." Kisshu replied. "But who cloud it be?"

"It must be jade!" Sophie gasped.

The elevator door opens as Sophie said this and Sophie and Kisshu turn to see twenty men wearing bullet proof vests coming out of it.

"Oh shit! Kisshu get us out of here!" Sophie yelled grabbing Kisshu's arm.

"Don't try to teleport." Jade laughed stepping out of the group of men. "All special abilities are blocked in this building now!"

"So your abilities are stopped too?" Sophie asked.

"I have a chip inserted in my arm which allows me to have magic no matter what." Jade explained.

Sophie looks at Kisshu who nods at her and they both whistle simultaneously. Seras fly's in and was about to land when jade shoots her and she gets knocked down the hallway by the hit.

"Oh shit! Seras are you ok?" Sophie asked her friend.

"I'm fine." Seras replied as she stands up.

Alucard appears behind Jade and prepares to shoot her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Jade advised turning towards Alucard using magic to hit Alucard in the face with his gun.

One of Jades men grabs Alucard by the throat. Alucard counterattacks by flipping the guy over his shoulder and knocking over three more of Jades men in the process. Seras runs in and helps Alucard fight the men, many of whom die when Alucard brings out his guns. Meanwhile Sophie and Kisshu duck into the room behind them, jump out the window and start running toward the ron de vu.

"Touch another one of my men and you will find your limbs cut off put in boxes and spread all over the world." Jade growls at Alucard and Seras.

"Going to have to find me first." Alucard laughs at Jade then turns to Seras. "Seras, go meet me at the Ron de vu."

"But master..." Seras was about to object.

"Just GO!" Alucard yelled.

Seras leaves, afterwards Alucard aims his gun at one of Jades men and shoots him.

"Whoops my finger slipped." Alucard said with a smirk, jumping out the same window as Sophie and Kisshu had earlier.

Jade follows Alucard landing on his back and holding a knife to his throat.

"Do you think you're the only one with contacts little girl?" Alucard asked still laughing.

Just then a blessed blade slices through Jade throat.

"Ye devil will be sent to hell!" Declared an Irish voice.

"Anderson I thought you never come." Said Alucard standing up.

Jade pull the blade from her throat and stabs Anderson in the throat.

"Pay backs a bitch." Jade smirked, and then turns around. "Now back to you Alucard."

Jade turns to see Alucard disappearing into the distance.

"Oh no you don't!" Jade growls running after Alucard catching up with him using her werewolf-vampire speed. "Hey you British bastard!"

"You're so much FUN!" Alucard laughs. "And by the way thanks for stabbing Anderson."

Now about a mile from the café, Alucard morphs into the shadows to the ron dae vue.

* * *

A/N: ok so i don't think chapter 3 will be out for a while as I have just finished this one but be sure that it will be up! see ya next time!Codeyamigirl.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here you go readers! the next chapter! sorry its short then the others it just how it went. anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mother fucker!" Jade yelled, pulling out her cell phone to call Mr. Mist. "Sir I hate to tell you of this but they have the British vampires helping them."

There was a pause as Mr. Mist replied.

"Yes I understand." Jade answered. "I know you said take no prisoners but now the men are back at the base if I can capture one of them vampire or alien it could help us."

Mr. Mist is about to reply when Anderson came out of hit nowhere and hit Jade over the head with the hilt of one of his blessed blades. Mr. Mist heard Jade collapse to the ground over the phone.

"Jade!? Hello? Are you there jade!?" He exclaimed.

"Ye foolish girl ye should never try to mess with god!" Anderson laughed, lifting Jade over his shoulder and started to walk back to the Ron de vu.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mr. Mists office all hell was breaking loses.

"Darn! The best assassin out there and she's been captured." Mr. Mist growled in anger.

Hook stood next to him wearing a leather trench coat.

"Might I just point out she is wearing a tracker and that I'm the second best assassin." Hook pointed out. "I could go and rescue her."

Mr. Mist nodded. "very good idea but you going to need special back up for this retrieval mission."

He pulled out his cell phone and calls the 'specialists'.

"What's up?" A voice asked from the other end of the phone

"Cas it's me." Mr. Mist replied. "She's been taken."

The only reply Mr. Mist got was the sound of the line going dead as Cas crushes his phone.

* * *

"Who decided that our secondary base would be Tokyo tower?" Anderson asked as he walked into the Ron de vu, a secret room in Tokyo tower.

"Sophie." Alucard, Pai, Seras and Tart replied in union.

Anderson place Jade into a cell.

Alucard smirked. "Good work Anderson."

"It wasn't that hard." Anderson shrugged. ", but ye seemed to have trouble with thee girl."

Alucard laughed. "I was just having some fun, catholic."

* * *

Meanwhile in an alleyway, Sophie and Kisshu caught their breaths.

"Do ya think they followed us?" Sophie asked.

Kisshu shook his head. "No, they were too interested in Alucard."

Sophie leaned against the wall of the alleyway and sighed. "What about Anderson?" She asked. "Do you think he showed?"

Kisshu shrugged. "I'm not sure. Do you think we should check?"

Sophie nodded and Kisshu teleported them to Tokyo tower.

* * *

Back at Mr. Mists office Cas, Dean and Sam had just arrived.

"How did they get her?" Cas asked.

"She was following Alucard, trying to kill him," Mr Mist replied. "But he got away, so she called me asking if you could abduct someone, next thing I know there is a crash and some Roman dude starts talking shit and laughing."

Sam, who had been silent the whole time, looked up from his laptop and said:

"I have traced calls to an Alexander Anderson, who originally Roman is helping Sophie."

"SHE has Jade!" Cas and Hook yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tokyo tower Sophie and Kisshu had just arrived back.

"Let me out, you son of a bitches!" Jade yelled in anger as they walked through the door.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Sophie asked, surprised.

"Anderson knocked her out and drought her here." Alucard explained.

Sophie turned towards Anderson.

"Nice work." She complimented. "But did you have to bring her here?"

Kisshu nodded in agreement. "Sophie's right this is our secondary base you shouldn't have brought her here."

"I'm not kidding guys." Jade warned. "if you don't let me out know I will break out and kick all of ya arses."

"Shut up ye devil!" Anderson growled at Jade. "I brought thee girl here as I didn't know what to do with her." He explained.

"Devil me?" Jade laughed. "You're the one working with vampires and aliens you dip stick!"

"You know you're very judgemental for someone who doesn't even know us." Pai pointed out.

Then was a knock at the door then Tart and Seras walked in.

"Tart, Seras where you been?" Sophie asked.

"We went to see if C.C was ready with her part of the plan." Seras replied.

"And is it?" Sophie asked.

Tart shook his head. "Not just yet."

"Dam." Sophie sighed.

* * *

A/N: so what you think? please review and tell me! see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I an SO SORRY that this was not up sooner, but here it is now, Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it! and I Promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! But the OC's Sophie, Jade and Mr mist.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Let me out!" Jade yelled. "And Alucard give me back my shoes!"

"No." Alucard smirked.

"Alucard give Jade back her shoes..." Sophie sighed.

"No." Alucard repeated.

Sophie sighed again. "Seras, Pai." She turned toward them. "Could you go get Integra for me?"

Seras and Pai nodded then teleported out.

"You know you're only not getting shot at, at the moment is because Alucard's amused." Kisshu told Jade.

"What do ye want with the devils shoes?" Anderson asked Alucard.

Alucard shrugged. "Nothing. It's just funny when she's pissed off."

"Why do I put up with this?" Sophie sighed.

"See where I work, they actually hire people with brains!" Jade mocked. "Oh wait you lot do have brains you just prefer not to use them."

Alucard pulled out his guns and shot at Jade, while Kisshu took out his dragon blade to fire an energy blast at Jade. Jade gets it by the bullet in the head, but the energy blast missed. She fell the cell floor, dead, but revives a minute later.

"There was no need to shoot. I was just saying you lot don't use your heads." Jade said.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Alucard asked.

Pai and Seras teleport in with Integra and Walter.

"Ah good Integra your here, now someone can keep Alucard under control." Sophie smiled.

Alucard frowned.

"Has he been of trouble to you?" Integra asked.

"Not really." Sophie replied. "But it's best your here just encase."

"Can I have my shoes back? They were quite expensive by the way! So I do want them back along with my knife." Jade growled.

"Really?" Sophie said thoughtfully. "Pass them here Alucard."

Alucard passed Sophie, Jades shoes and Sophie switched her shoes for Jade's.

"Much better." Sophie smirked.

"Excuse me! I said I wanted them back along with my knife!" Jade yelled.

Sophie turned towards Jade. "Since when did you have a knife?" She asked.

"I always carry a knife." Jade smirked.

"Ok... Give me the knife Alucard." Sophie said holding out his hand.

"I didn't take it." Alucard replied shrugging.

"Really?" Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Then who did?"

"Kisshu." Alucard pointed to Kisshu who was twirling a knife in his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Anyone wanna see a magic trick?" Jade asked with a grin on her face.

"NO!" everyone yelled, but Jade.

"Too late." Jade replied.

Alucard's trench coat appeared in Jades hands.

"Taa daah!" Jade sang, pulling the knife Kisshu just had in his hands out of Alucard's trench coat. "Sophie I suggest you look at your feet..."

Sophie looked down and saw the shoes that she stole from Jade were gone.

"No my shoes!" Sophie gasped, quickly replacing her original shoes on her feet.

"Give me back my trench coat." Alucard ordered jade.

"No." Jade replied.

Alucard growled.

Sophie sighed. "Kisshu."

Kisshu nodded then clicked his fingers and teleports Alucard's trench coat back to him and Jade's knife back to his hands.

"Hay I need that! It's cold in here." Jade whined. "And Alucard, I didn't know you wore women's sized clothing." She smirked.

"That's it!" Sophie yelled. "I've had enough of you insulting my people!"

Sophie pulled out a gun and shot Jade in the head.

"Common lets go." She muttered as she left the room.

Everyone followed her, but Jade who had just revived in her cell.

"Hay! Pai!" She called.

Pai turned to look at Jade.

"You're forgetting the magic I have." Jade said as she disappeared from sight.

"Oh god." Pai gasped. "Sophie!"

In the main room everyone heard Pai's yell.

"Kisshu, Alucard, Seras! Go!" Sophie ordered. "Help Pai!"

Jade smirked, looking through the window.

"Now they're gonna get it."

Kisshu, Alucard and Seras entered the room.

Jade laughed.

"I hope they like their eggs scrambled."

Thousands of eggs fall from the ceiling covering everyone in egg inside the room. Jade appears in the room hovering a few inches from the egg cover ground.

"Thanks for the coat Alucard." She smirked and teleported out.

Sophie enters the room.

"What happened?" Sophie asked. "I heard a crash..."

Sophie bursts out laughing at the sight of companions.

Integra walks into the room and rolls her eyes at Sophie.

"You're really immature..." she told Sophie. "go and get yourselves cleaned up." she ordered the others.

"That Bitch is going to die!" Alucard growled.

"Duh! What do you think plan cc is for?" Sophie replied.

* * *

A/N: what do you think? I know it's short and again I am sorry. See ya next time!

CodeYamiGirl


End file.
